Ouran High School Host Club: Afterstory
by ArdenBF
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Haruhi and her friends graduated from Ouran? Have you ever wished for Haruhi and Tamaki to get married? Well, stop wishing because this is a story about Haruhi and her friends after graduating from Ouran! Everyone are now adults, but Honey is still a midget.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

_**I watch Funimation's version so I'll use those names, by the way.**_  
My name is Haruhi Suou.

Oh, you're wondering about Haruhi Fujioka? That's me! But, 7 years ago, I got married to Tamaki. We have a 11 year old daughter named Ayano. Ayano is a more of a tomboy, like me. She has her father's blue eyes and blonde hair, but my bangs. She usually ties her hair in a ponytail. Sometimes she lets it down. It's in a ponytail today. She is a first year, 6th grade, in middle school. Remember the vase I broke? Well, that's long forgotten.  
Tamaki and I were watching TV in the living room. It was 10:26 PM.

Ayano came in and sat down.  
She looked up at me.

"What's on?"

"It's _Supernatural."_

_"_Okay." Ayano looked back to the screen. It was an episode with Bloody Mary. She arrived just as the episode started.

Tamaki scooted closer to me.

"Hey, Haruhi."

"Hey, Tamaki-Senpai."

"How's our little boy doing?" He asked, squeezing my hand.

I smiled and looked down at my stomach.  
"He's fine."

Tamaki stopped squeezing my hand and leaned in the chair.

"I wonder what he'll look like."

"Maybe like the Hitachin's."  
**(Yup...according to the ending theme song, the twins last name are Hitachin. Funimation, why must you be so confusing sometimes!?)**

Tamaki looked at me.

"WHAT?! No, we're not related to them!"

"Relax. I'm kidding, Senpai." I said. "Still, I wonder too."

Ayano looked up at us.

"Mom, Dad, you're missin' all the fun!" She said.

"Oh, yeah!" Remembering what we were watching, I looked back to the TV.  
The Dad had just arrived home and walking towards the upstairs bathroom. A girl was following him through the mirrors.  
He arrived to his bathroom.

"Don't do it! No!" Ayano said.

Too late. The Dad closed the door. There was a screeching sound, and the screen when black for a commerical break.

"Aww! At the best time, too!" Tamaki said.

"That's the thing about commercials, Tamaki. They come at the best part." I said.

"Yeah, that's true." Tamaki said. He leaned forward and kissed me.

"Aaaww Senpai, you're so sweet." I said.

I caught Ayano staring at us.  
"Eeeewww!"

Ayano looked back to the TV.

Soon the episode ended. It was time for bed.

And it was WWWWAAAAYYYY past Ayano's bedtime.

Tamaki got up from the couch.

"Okay little one, it's time for bed."

Ayano yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Mmm...okay Dad."

Tamaki followed Ayano up to her room. I slowly got up from the couch, which was hard, and slowly walked to Ayano's room.  
"Goodnight Ayano." Tamaki kissed her forehead.

"'Night Dad."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." Tamaki walked out, and I walked over to Ayano.

I knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"'Night, Ayano. Love you."

"'Night, Mom. I love you too."

I stood back up and walked to her door. I clicked off her light and left the door open. Ayano likes to keep her door open.  
I walked back to my room. I brushed my teeth, got changed, and Tamaki helped me into bed.

He leaned over and kissed me.  
"I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you too. See you in the morning, Tamaki-Senpai."

_End chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Some Old Friends

I woke up. I looked at the calendar.

"Saturday, huh? Everyone made plans to visit us today." I yawned. Tamaki was still asleep.

I walked to Ayano's room, who was still asleep.

"Too bad Ayano barely knows about this."

I walked downstairs. Now that I married Tamaki, who is still rich, I have a HUGE house now. Not a tiny apartment.

I saw a picture of me and my dad. I picked it up and looked at it.  
I smiled at the memories.

"Too bad you're dead. I really loved having you around. You were kinda annoying sometimes, but I still love you, Dad." I put the picture back up on its shelf.

"Oh! Haruhi, you're up?" Tamaki said.

I turned around. "Yes I am."

Ayano came in. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked.  
****TIMESKIP****  
It's 1:07 in the afternoon now.

Someone knocked on the door.

I opened it.

"Oh! Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai!" I smiled at them. "It's so great to see you guys again."

"You too." Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka said.

On his shoulders were Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka.

He got down and walked in.  
"Haru-Chan!" He hugged me.

I looked down at him.

"How come your voice or height hasn't changed? Did those Vitamins that Kyoya give you never wear off?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and saw Tamaki and Ayano afterwards. "Yup! Tama-chan, Aya-chan!"

Tamaki smiled. "Hey, Honey-Senpai! How are you?"

"I'm good!"

Honey sat down in a seat.

Mori-Senpai stood next to him.

The door bell rang again.

Tamaki got to it this time.

"Hey, boss!"  
Hikaru and Kaoru came in with their wives, two other twins.

Their names are Hina and Rila.

Honey ran up to them "Hika-chan, Ka-chan, Hi-chan, Ri-chan!" He hugged them.

"Hello, Honey-Senpai." They all said in unision.

I noticed Kyoya wasn't here.

"Hey, where's Kyoya?" I asked.  
The twins answered before the others had time.

In unision of course.

"He's gonna arrive later. He had some family business to attend." The twins said.

"Okay. So then...what should we talk about?" I asked.  
"CAKE! USA-CHAN! CAKE! JOHN CENA! CAKE! DONKEYS! PIKACHU! STRAWBERRIES!" Honey started yelling out random topics.

"Someone tie him up." I said.  
****TIMESKIP****  
Soon, Honey was tied up by Hikaru and Kaoru.

With a gag also in his mouth.

Takashi just stared at us in shock.

As we talked, that's what happened.

We talked about stuff that we liked with Honey trying to talk and also squirming in his seat. Takashi stared at us with his mouth open.

Soon, the door rang. "I'll get it!" I said, walking to the door.

I opened it.

"Oh, hi Kyoya!"

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can...after all, you guys were supposed to come over today." I said, and then turned around.

"Hey! Kyoya's here!" I said.

Everyone looked towards us.

"Otori!" They all said.

Takashi just looked over at him, agape.

Honey looked at Kyoya, still unable to talk.

Kyoya walked over to Honey.

"Why is there a gag in his mouth?" Kyoya asked us.

I walked over and took it out.

"He was too hyper." I said, looking at Honey. He smiled at us. I turned back to Kyoya. "A midget hyped up on sugar."

Kyoya looked at him.

"Vitamins still haven't worn off."

He turned back to the rest of us.

"Anyway, what should we talk about?"

_End chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A High School Reunion! Kinda...

"Be a good boy, Honey." I said.

"I'll try, Haru-chan!"

I sighed.

"Well, okay then."

I sat down in a nearby chair.

"Hey boss, why did you marry Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"'CAUSE I LOVE HER AND DON'T YOU TRY TO STEAL HER!" Tamaki said, as he shot up and pointed at Hikaru.

"Calm down Senpai, it was just a simple question." I said.

"Good point, Haruhi." Tamaki said as he sat down.

"Hey Haru-chan, why are you so fat?" Honey asked.

"HEY, I'M NOT FAT!" I shouted.

Honey looked at me up and down.

"Then why do you have a big stomach?"

"It's called pregnancy!" I said.

"Oh yeah!" Honey said.

"Honestly Senpai, you haven't changed a bit."

"No one has, Haru-chan!"

I looked around the room and smiled, remembering all the good, bad, and funny times at Ouran.

"That's true."

I got up to get some water.

But I felt kicks! My stomach hurt!

"Ow!" I said, and falling to the ground. I pressed my hands on my belly.

"Haruhi! Are you alright!?" Everyone asked frantically.

"_So Honey finally called me Haruhi..." _I smiled. Then I frowned again as the pain grew. Everyone surrounded me.

"I'm not okay! THE BABY IS COMING!"

_End chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: BABY ON THE WAY!

Ayano came out of the bathroom at that moment. Her eyes widened when she saw me on the floor.

"MOM, HANG ON!"

She and everyone else brung me out to the truck and we finally reached the hospital.

Ayano and Tamaki held onto my arms and led me inside.  
"QUICK, MRS. SUOU IS HAVING A BABY!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Hina, and Rila said rather loudly in unision.

The nurse's eyes widened and she rushed me to the emergency room.

The doctor came by, and she pulled on the curtain and looked out at him.

"What is it?" He said.

"BABY ON THE WAY!"

He rushed inside.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed out, holding tightly onto Tamaki and Kyoya's hands.

The doctor put his hands near my you-know-what, as I pushed.

"I see a head!"

I screamed even harder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The doctor put the rest of his hands in and gently took the baby out. I stopped squeezing Tamaki and Kyoya's hands so hard. The doctor wrapped him in blue cloth and handed him to me, and walked outside with the nurse. The others were waiting outside. I looked at my new baby boy.  
I heard them cheer, and they all walked in.

I smiled down at my new baby boy. "Hey there, Christopher!"

Everyone crowded around us.

"Aw, Christopher is so cute!" They all said and smiled at me.

"Of course he is, my Haruhi gave birth to him!" Tamaki said.

Kyoya patted my shoulder.

"Well, we should leave Haruhi alone for a while so she can get some rest. Giving birth is apparently exhausting."

So he escorted all of them out, a nurse took my baby and laid him nearby in a glass case for him, and I fell asleep.

_End chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On The Way Home

I was soon discharged from the hospital in two weeks time and Tamaki picked me and the baby up and drove us home.

"So, Haruhi...what happened?"

"You wanna know?" Tamaki nodded.

"**JOHN CENA**!"

Tamaki stopped.

"Whoa...I was not expecting that." He said.

"I already expected."

"Tamaki looked at me.

"What?"

"The Baby. I already expected the baby."

Tamaki uncomfortably smiled at me.

"I didn't mean it like that, Haruhi..."

"Okay." I said. I looked down at my baby boy. He made a baby laugh and waved his hands in the air. I looked up at Tamaki.

"Wow, Haruhi. He seems to really like you!" Tamaki said.

I stared at Tamaki.

"Why wouldn't he? He's our son, after all. He loves us."

I looked up at the stoplight. It was a red light.

"Red lights can make us wait for a LONG time." I said.

"That's true, sweetie." Then the light turned green and Tamaki stepped on the gas peddle. Everything was fast.

"SENPAI, SLOW DOWN!" I shouted, covering the baby's ears. Christoper started crying.

So Tamaki slowed down. After a while, we arrived at our house. Tamaki stuck his hand out, and I took it.

"Let's go inside, Haruhi." He said.

"Okay." I took his hand and walked inside the house.

_End chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Home

I walked into my home. Everything was dark because the lights were off.

"Strange. Why are the lights off?" I asked myself, as I went to turn on the lights.

"SURPRISE, HARUHI!" Everyone shouted as they jumped out from the chairs and other furniture.

I was so surprised, I almost dropped Christopher.

I smiled at everyone, but then I noticed Ayano was missing.

"Where's Ayano?" I asked.

At that moment, I heard a toilet flush and the bathroom door open.

"Augh!" Ayano moaned as she struggled to pull clear wrapping paper off her face. I walked over and pulled it off. Tamaki walked over and held it up, like a trophy.

"Who did this?" He demanded.

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing.

Tamaki threw the clear wrapping paper in the garbage.

Then he walked over and pulled Ayano's chin up with his fingers and leaned forwards.

"After all, Haruhi and I made the most beautiful and perfect young lady." He said.

"Tamaki-Senpai, this isn't the Host Club!" I said, slapping his hand away from Ayano's chin.

"Besides, no one is perfect." I said.

Tamaki scratched his chin. "You have a point there, Haruhi."

I could've sworn I saw Mori smile, but maybe that was my imagination.

Honey ran up to us.

"Can I see the baby?!" He asked excitedly.

"Of course, Honey-Senpai!" I said. I knelt down to Honey's level.

Honey looked at the baby and his eyes widened as he pat Chrishtoper's head.

"Takashi, look at this!" He said. Mori walked over and knelt down.

"What, Mitsukuni?"

"Look at the baby!"

Mori-Senpai looked at the baby and touched his tiny hand. He looked back at Honey.

"Isn't he cute?" Honey asked.

"Yeah." Mori said. Then he got up and walked away.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up next. So did Hina and Rila.

"Sure is tiny, isn't he?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unision. Their wives looked at them.

"Of course he is, he's a baby!" Hina and Rila said in unision.

Kyoya walked up.

"Well, this sure was worth the wait, wasn't it?" He said, taking out his clipboard.

I looked up at him.

"So, now what?"

_End chapter_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Everyone Is Gone

So we had a surprise party. After a few hours, people left.

_So, that's what happened after Ouran and College. Tamaki and I got married and had two kids. Honey-Senpai became a powerful martial arts master with Mori-Senpai, but Honey is still a midget. Kyoya became a world renowned scientist. Hikaru, Karou, Hina, and Rila are currently working at seaworld but still play pranks on people._  
_And that, my friends, is our afterstory._

_End book_


End file.
